The disclosed invention is directed to devices which aid in the prevention of wrinkles on the skin in the chest area between a woman's breasts which are caused to appear over time when a woman sleeps or lies on her side with breasts unsupported. More specifically, the disclosed invention is directed to a breast support pad designed to be used in combination with a brassiere worn by the user when lying on her side.
No known prior art is directed to a breast support pad device designed to be used in combination with a brassiere during sleep to prevent the formation of wrinkles on the skin in the chest area between the breasts of the wearer. The applicant incorporates by reference the discussion of prior art in the Background of the Invention Section of the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,955 to Fisher.